Welcome Back, Granger
by ElmSilverMalfoy
Summary: Okay I suck at summaries:( let's see..Hermione is sent to France for medical treatments and Draco is leading a breakout from Azkaban. They are in their seventh-year but they are way more different than others, or should I say, more abnormal. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _I don't own anything about Harry Potter, they're all Rowling's!_ **

******Notes**: This story is kinda like, uh, Ron-free. Not that I hold a grudge against him, I didn't put him in this story simply because I don't want to picture him as a cheating bastard. As English is not my mothertongue, there might be flaws in this story. Please let me know when I make a mistake! I'm still at school so my studies are sure to come first, so it may take a week or so for me to update. Apologies if you guys wait too long. And please _review_! It's my first story to ever get posted so...it'll be great to have reviews from you. They make my day:)

**Hope you enjoy:D**

**Silvery**

* * *

**Chapter** **1 **No One Knows What It's Like To Be A Bad Man

**Notes: Title from the song Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit.**

Hermione woke in her bed in the Head Girl's dormitory. The red and gold shone from her walls, making her room even brighter.

The war was over. Voldemort was killed. Everyone celebrated. Except her, who was being shot by a killing curse that would activate 20 years later. She was now as healthy as ever and, with any luck, might live till 80 years old.

Because she was saved several days after the war ended. By whom she did not know. All she had in her knowledge was that her savior forced down her throat a dose of Life Prolonging Potion, something bitter that scorched her throat. She did some research, of course, about this potion, and was shocked to the core that the person had made such sacrifice as to save her with his or her own blood. And by the look of it, a great amount of blood.

Sigh.

Her seventh-year at Hogwarts had so far been as normal as anyone else's. With just one flaw. No Ron. Ginny cried for something like two weeks before accepting the fact that he was really gone. Mrs Weasley was swallowed by grief, puffy-eyed everyday.

She sighed and got dressed. Going down the staircase into the common room saw Ginny sitting with Luna, reading an upside-down Quibbler.

'Hey Hermione.' Luna greeted her dreamily. Ginny smiled at her.

'Hey.' She replied, 'where's everyone?'

'It's breakfast time so they might be down in the Great Hall. It's Saturday, you know.' Ginny added, 'and someone's waiting for you outside.'

'Who?'

'You'll see.'

Hermione climbed out of the portrait hole only to see a glint of gold, a pointed chin and a smirk.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' She asked, looking slightly annoyed.

'Why, I just come to say welcome back, Granger. Should've guessed, though. Apparently Bookworm Granger would not let slip a chance to come back and _study_.' He smirked again.

'Very funny,' Hermione was steadily getting more fed up, 'now if you'll excuse me I'd better get down to the Great Hall.'

'Wait.' He called lazily, hands in his pockets. Hermione, up until that point, was finally fully aware of the clothes Malfoy was dressed in. He was not wearing wizard robes but a rather expensive-looking pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt. 'How's your, uh, injury?'

'What?' Hermione snapped, a look of surprise flickered across her face. 'How on earth did you know about that?'

Draco shrugged, 'just answer the question, Granger.'

'I'm perfectly fine, thank you.' Hermione threw him a dirty look, then without another word, she turned and walked away.

Draco stood for a moment, contemplating her words. Then he seemed to remember something, and rushed towards the Great Hall after Hermione.

'Ah there you are Mr Malfoy! It seemed that I had kindly reminded you only yesterday that you should be here on time for the Heads' meeting.' Professor McGonagall scolded him sternly before dragging him into a chamber behind the teachers' desk. 'Quickly, Miss Granger is already waiting.'

'Wait-what?! Granger?!'

His shock was reflected.

'Malfoy?!' She said incredulously. 'Professor there must've been a mistake.' She turned to McGonagall with a look of fierce disbelief.

McGonagall sighed, 'see? This is why I never let either of you know your partner. Knowing you two, there's bound to be grudges. But Dumbledore said it's time for you two to learn to accept each other.' She placed a look of concern on both of their faces. 'Not that I agree with him but…he always knew when something should be done, Dumbledore. So I guess I should just do as he said.'

'When you said Dumbledore, you mean-'

'His portrait, yes.' McGonagall nodded grimly.

Hermione considered that for a moment. Draco was silent also, seeming to be thinking about this arrangement. Finally Hermione said, her voice just above a whisper, 'I'll try my best, Professor.'

'Sweet of you, Miss Granger.' She gave Draco yet another stern look, as if telling him to behave. 'Now as both of you are Head Boy and Girl, as originally planned you are sharing the same common room. Tonight at dinner I will announce your identities to the whole school so remember to be here _on time_.' McGonagall stressed the last two words and Draco coughed.

'Your common room is on the seventh floor to the left of Blithe the Barman, concealed behind a suit of armour and a painting with a girl and a basket of flowers. Password's Oracle.'

Hermione and Draco were walking back to their common room, neither of them was in the mood to talk. Finally they reached the painting with the flower girl.

'Oracle.' They said the password simultaneously, felt the shock flowed between them, then walked through the hole.

The room was nothing but spectacular, with the colours of Gryffindor and Slytherin coexisting wonderfully. Comfortable armchairs were sat near a fireplace, with a round table in between them. To Hermione's delight, three bookshelves stood high up to the ceiling, filled with books she knew would one day be useful. Draco slumped into an armchair, staring at Hermione as the latter wandered around their common room, a look of mild interest on her face. He, on the other hand, had no interest in exploring this room. Draco knew perfectly well that this was something like a Room of Requirement, giving all the things they wanted in here almost instantly. And he had to admit, it shocked him a little that Granger still hadn't find out about this.

'Hey Granger,' he called across the room, sounding a little gleeful, 'please don't tell me that you still haven't found out about the secret of our new cozy living area.'

Her remarks, however, were snarkier than he had expected.

'Oh of course I did Malfoy. Just because I'm a muggle-born doesn't mean I have no brain. And I'm not as arrogant as you are, Mr Malfoy, who, being a pure-blood, seems to be too noble to walk around the room on his own.' She smirked, putting every Slytherin to shame.

Damn. Since when did Granger grow to be so hot, even when she was retorting.

Feeling not quite himself, Draco grinned, then stood up and walked towards his bedroom, just opposite Hermione's.

Surprisingly, it was Draco who reminded Hermione about the dinner announcement.

'Stop reading your stupid book, Granger. In case you haven't notice, we're gonna be late.' Draco smirked. Being late was never something troublesome to him, but he knew Hermione was going to fret.

'Oh my god oh my god.' There she went. 'I can't be late tonight. Not tonight.'

'Stop fretting Granger,' he snapped, 'just get ready and we can go.'

He hurried out into the common room, giving her space to get dressed and fuss over whatever she wanted.

After something like fifteen minutes, Hermione finally was willing to leave her room. Her hair was still bushy it was like she made no attempt to smooth it at all.

'Okay. Let's go.' She took a deep breath.

'Nervous, are you?' A slight sneer.

'Just get going, Malfoy, and stop being an arse.' She snapped back.

It was Saturday, after all, and the dinner wasn't formal. So when the two of them arrived, there were still vacancies. They parted without saying another word to each other and set off to their own house table.

'Where the hell have you been?' asked Harry, sounding furious. 'You didn't come back in after you met with Malfoy, and we thought you were attacked or something!'

'Don't be ridiculous, Harry, I went off to see Professor McGonagall.' She tried to sound indifferent, but the slight trembling in her voice made itself heard.

'What's going on? You looked nervous.' Said Ginny, looking concerned.

Hermione looked around helplessly, hoping to find something to distract them, and heaved a sigh of relief when McGonagall stepped forward.

The Hall went instantly silent.

'Now I know this probably isn't the best time to announce this, but surely all of you are wondering why there are no Head Boy and Girl this year, as we didn't introduce them at the start of term. Well, actually, we have. After careful consideration and discussion among the staff, we have decided to tell you the identities of your Heads this year.' She paused to look at Hermione and Draco. 'The Head Girl, is Miss Hermione Granger from Gryffindor.'

Applause broke out in the Great Hall. Harry patted Hermione on the back, grinning broadly. Ginny was yelling congratulations in her ears. Students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, like Luna and Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and others, mostly DA members, all rushed to the Gryffindor table to congratulate her. Finally, when she was able to disentangle herself from the embraces, Hermione went up to the stage and accepted the badge.

'We all agree that Miss Granger has done brilliantly in her academic achievements, and had also shown great courage in the last war, that she deserves this badge more than anyone. No offense here.' McGonagall added quickly, afraid of being discourteous. Several students laughed, and some even answered, 'none taken, Professor!'

'And the new Head Boy,' the professor said, calming the excited crowd of students below, 'is Mr. Draco Malfoy.'

The Hall went deadly quiet.

Then instant uproar.

'That's_ impossible_!'

'Malfoy? Seriously, _Malfoy_?!'

…

'I know many of you hold a grudge against Mr. Malfoy. But after the war, he has done so much to change himself and the staff agreed to give him a second chance.'

The students below were still staring in disbelief, and in some cases, furiously.

'The choice has been made,' said McGonagall firmly, 'and I hope you all behave yourselves and do not cause trouble for our Heads and, unavoidably, yourselves.'

Hermione watched as Draco went up the stage to take his badge, his face paled. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Truth be told that he was still an annoying git sometimes, but he had changed, that much was certain, because despite the loathing she held for him, she could feel the arrogant air around him somewhat dissolved a bit.

'Well, Granger,' his voice drawled in her ear, 'I think I handled this situation quite well, didn't I? If it was you, you might well be bursting into tears because of those vicious comments.'

Hermione glared. Well maybe, the arrogance in him didn't really leave him after all.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! And tell me what you think of this:) I need comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **

**HEY! PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE THERE:)**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **Words Coming Out Wrong

**Notes: Title from the song Hurt Lovers by Blue.**

'He doesn't deserve it.'

'…former Death Eater, how dare he?'

'…same level as Hermione Granger…'

He clutched his fists.

_To Hell with you all._

_'…same level as Hermione Granger…'_

He spat to the ground.

How dare they? Hermione Granger belonged to nowhere but the floor. She was a filthy mudblood, whereas he was a proud pure-blood.

The pure-blood supremacy was still inside him, somewhere deep down, even though the Dark Lord had been defeated and met his downfall. The Malfoys, no doubt, was the most loyal family ever existed in this world.

He smirked.

_But hey, if she means nothing, why're you…_

_That's just a bloody mission, you moron._

_Yeah yeah, go on and deny it. A bloody mission which you could've so easily given up, but you didn't._

What the bloody fucking hell.

Malfoy banged open the common room door, scaring Hermione, who was reading her precious copy of _Analogical Arithmancy_.

'Wha–'

'Don't you dare utter a word, Granger.' He growled, whipping his wand out and pointing it menacingly at her, 'I'm not in a good enough mood to listen to whatever letter that's going to come out of your mouth.'

She asked nevertheless.

'What happened?'

Malfoy glared daggers at her.

'Oh and here _you_ have the nerve to ask _me_ what happened? Like you don't already know everything.'

Ouch. His words stung.

'I was merely trying to help!' She threw down her book and stood up, her eyes levelled with his, 'you're the one that's being paranoid and unable to trust. That's just disgusting, you know.'

Malfoy strode towards the leather sofa, towards Hermione, his face calm, but his eyes were cold, so cold that they were piercing.

He was getting way too close now, but Hermione stood where she was, refusing to wince away.

'Say that again, Granger, and I'll make sure you're gonna regret having been born.'

His eyes were positively dead now.

'Why are you being so distant?' Hermione whispered against her better judgment.

'That,' he hissed, 'is none of your business, _mudblood_.' He spat the last word before turning away from her into his room, banging the door close and locked it with a set of complicated spells.

_Prat. Damn you Granger._

Malfoy sat beside his cauldron in his built-in laboratory, staring at the silvery white content that was boiling. Why was he even doing this? This shouldn't be his concerns.

Well then, why was he even bothering to brew such a complex potion?

Good question.

He put some more crushed unicorn horns into the liquid, and it immediately turned pale, next to colourless.

Good. Just 10 more steps and it could be finished.

In that Merlin-knows-how-many hours he spent in his bedroom, Draco continued to cut, slice, crush, or charm numerous ingredients and poured the right amount of the mixed ingredients into the cauldron. He felt like he was going through some automatic steps as he used more of his hands than his brains.

When the content turned silvery gold, Draco sighed in relief and let out a rare smile.

That was when a knock on his door made itself heard.

'Malfoy?'

Ugh. Irritating mudblood, she was.

'Are you alright in there? You haven't been out for nearly four hours.'

'I'm fine, Granger, just leave me alone.' He growled.

She wouldn't budge.

'You need to grab some dinner, else you'll starve!' She called.

Annoyed, he threw a wandless silencing charm at the door.

* * *

'He's SO impossible!' Yelled Hermione, slumping into an armchair in the Gryffindor common room, looking frustrated. 'I was trying to be nice, just like McGonagall asked, but he was no help at all.'

It was after dinner time. Hermione chose to go to the Gryffindor common room instead of hers and, oh well, Malfoy's, just so she could avoid seeing him too often. Gryffindor common room had a far more friendly atmosphere, with so much warm smiles and greetings.

'He's Malfoy, Hermione, don't expect him to do anything noble.' Ginny reasoned.

'He's going to starve himself to death if he keeps to his oh-so-Malfoy bedroom.' smirked Hermione, watching the bright flame in the fireplace dancing and twirling.

Harry shook his head.

'He was a trained Death Eater, Hermione, we never know how powerful his magic is, considering the fact that he was one of the members in Voldemort's inner circle.' He pinched the bridge of his nose, 'all we know is that he is currently fulfilling a mission.'

'What mission?'

'No idea.' Harry shrugged. 'Just be careful, though, Hermione, and constant vigilance.'

* * *

_Granger still isn't back._

Dear Merlin he just made a mental note to himself about Granger! This world was sure to change a great deal.

Draco Malfoy came back from the unwelcoming Great Hall after a quick dinner on his own. Things were nasty and he wanted nothing to do with his former… acquaintances from his House, not that any of them wanted much to do with him anyway.

Being alone and seemingly forlorn didn't bother him much. He'd preferred it this way. The last thing he needed was someone to come barging in and kept on interrogating what he've been doing.

_Yeah and especially not Granger._

He locked his bedroom door firmly once more before going into the laboratory yet again, conjuring a small bottle on his way.

The silvery gold substance sort of glided into the bottle, which automatically labeled itself.

'What in the world are you doing in there Malfoy?! It's time for us to patrol the corridors!'

_Oh great. She's back._

He didn't respond.

'Malfoy!' Hermione all but shouted.

Still nothing.

'_Bombarda_!'

His door almost flew off its hinges.

'What the–' he exclaimed, whirling about and shoving the bottle out of sight.

'Bloody hell Granger, don't you have your manners?!'

'I do if you do.' She sneered slightly, 'now if you are ready, I see no reason why we're still standing here talking nonsense. It's time for patrolling.'

'You can just stay here, Granger, frail as you are, I honestly don't think that you can do this job right.'

With that, Malfoy marched out of his room, his black cloak billowing behind him.

'Oh and, drink what's on your desk.' He added, expressionless, before disappearing behind the common room door.

WHAT?

Damn Malfoy must be joking. Did he honestly think that she would just do what he said without question?

Hermione went into her bedroom, stopping mid-step and mid-breath when she saw the small bottle with something silvery gold in it on her desk.

It was labeled _Life Prolonging Potion_.

Gasping, she rushed out of the common room, leaving the whining flower-girl of a portrait behind.

'Malfoy!'

The left corner of his mouth jerked into a most Malfoy-ish smirk. He replied, but didn't stop walking.

'You're so annoying, Granger, what now?'

'How did you know about that?'

'What?' Joy he was even enjoying himself.

'That…that _potion_.' She hissed, even though no one was in sight.

'I really have no idea what you're on about, Granger. But it seems I've discovered a secret about our darling Head Girl.' His voice turned unbearably sweet, and Hermione visibly flinched at the endearment.

'So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, hmm?' He started walking towards her, getting considerably closer with each stride.

'You're insufferable!' she huffed.

* * *

_Nearly gave myself away. Bloody hell. Granger is such a bitch._

Draco played his wand between his fingers, walking around the school grounds aimlessly.

_Can't she just shut the fuck up and act unknowing? Why does she need to be so unendurable?_

_Some mudblood she is._

A muffled sigh coming from the edge of the Forbidden Forest caught Draco off guard.

'Who's there?' He Lumos'd his wand and pointed it to the general direction where the sigh came from.

'Ahh, young Malfoy. Pleasure meeting you here.'

Draco's jaw dropped. He never expected to see him here.

* * *

**P.S. All the words written in italics are Draco's thoughts. **

**A/N: Please review! **

**I've spent most of my time thinking about the plot, sometimes it just drives me crazy coz I can't think of something good enough to write. So PLEASE just tell me what you guys think about it, good or bad. **

**Many thanks:) *gives out chocolate sundaes***


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Y****AY ****someone unexpected is on his way:)**

**As we all know several people died after the Second Wizard War, however, in this story, SNAPE and FRED are still alive!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **No More Denying

**Notes: Title from the song Stand My Ground by Within Temptation.**

'What in the bloody name of Merlin are you doing here?'

'Don't curse, Draco, it's not polite to curse in front of someone.' Yaxley licked his lips with his tongue, much to Draco's disgust. 'And, I'm here on duty.'

'About what?'

'You ask too much, Draco.' Yaxley sneered.

'Need I remind you, Yaxley, that I'm also in the inner circle. Sorry to say but it's universally agreed that I somehow hold much more information than you do.' Draco put his wand into his cloak pocket casually, 'so?'

His eyes were a glinting shade of silver, and Yaxley knew with horror that it wasn't the right time to joke around him.

'You know that mudblood, Granger?' Yaxley purred, 'Greyback is looking for her.' He winked at Draco, who was staring at him with great dislike.

As much as he didn't like Granger, to think that Greyback had got her was unnerving.

'Enough of that rubbish now, Yaxley, and back to where you belong.'

An involuntary gasp escaped Draco's lips. He could recognize that voice everywhere.

'Snape…'

'You heard me, Yaxley. And let me kindly remind you that there's no Dark Lord to serve for.'

Yaxley glared. But to Draco's surprise, he Disapparated.

'What are you doing here, Professor?'

'Simply as a reminder.' Snape replied, 'you are aware of your mission, I assume?'

Draco's face darkened. 'Yes.' he answered simply.

'Good. However, what I'm going to tell you is highly different from what you've been told.'

Draco merely nodded.

'Miss Granger is being cursed.' Snape said curtly.

'But...'

'The Dark Lord told you that Life Prolonging Potion can nurse her back to normal, however, there is no such thing. A delaying Killing Curse is even worse than straight-away death. It brings agony beyond your imagination. What she's suffering now is so severe that nothing can be compared with it. And that potion surely isn't making things easier.'

'So...I should stop brewing it.'

'Yes.'

'Why would he lied to me in the first place? Gave me false hope?' Draco was trying hard to hide his agony away, but Snape heard it nevertheless.

'So you really do like her, if not love her.' The black-haired man said, a tone of sadness, if possible, lingering in his voice.

'You have no idea.' whispered Draco.

'The Dark Lord wanted her dead, Draco, and you having feelings for her was not helping him. So he planted the false idea of using Life Prolonging to save her into you. The first usage may be of some use, but it will eventually destroy her if she continue to drink that.'

'But...but there must be a way, a way to do things right.' Draco muttered.

'There is. But only in France.' Snape looked into Draco's grey eyes.

'Then send her there. Cure her.'

'That will certainly be arranged. But remember, the Dark Lord never wanted you to know about this piece of information, and I dare say the Death Eaters will carry out his orders perfectly. Once they know that you knew this, the circumstances won't turn out to be good for us.'

'Us? Since when did you start to defend the Light side?' Draco partly jeered.

'I stand for myself only.' Snape retorted smoothly. 'I believe I can trust you on this, Draco?'

Another curt nod. 'Never forget who taught me Occlumency, Severus.'

* * *

It was nearing Christmas. Snow was falling thickly onto the castle grounds. However, few students had the opportunity to stay outside.

Lessons were bearing down on the students from fifth- to seventh-year, and the library, to Hermione's great dismay, was always almost full these days. Had she not been there an hour earlier than everyone else, she would find herself a library fully occupied.

But, Hermione was Hermione. She always _was_ earlier than the others.

At this very moment, the intelligent witch mentioned above was hovering over a stack of the thickest books imaginable, a quill in one hand, scribbling quickly on a piece of parchment.

'Hermione, why can't you just take a break? You've been reading and writing for ages.' Ginny whined.

'Can't, Ginny. I still have four essays to complete.' Hermione answered without so much as raising her head.

'Don't talk to me as if I've finished mine.' Ginny playfully snapped, 'the weather's great, you need to breathe the fresh air. Come _on_!' She tucked on her sleeves like a child begging for sweets.

'Oh fine.' Exasperated, Hermione threw down her quill and cast a quick packing charm to clean up her desk. 'But just this once, Ginny.'

'Yay!' Ginny squealed in delight, jumping up and dragging Hermione outside. The latter sighed, picked up her bag, and followed the red-head out.

It was a world of white. Completely and continuously white.

Hermione and Ginny spotted Harry near the lake, and they dragged him along, much to Harry's reluctance.

'Now what?' He asked, watching the two of them with wary eyes as the two girls rolled up several snowballs.

'Just...rolling up...these.' Ginny panted, straightening up in front of a newly finished snowball, which was big enough to be a snowman's lower body.

'And...' Hermione's voice came out from behind him. He whirled about, but too late. A snowball crashed into his chest. 'this.' Hermione finished, giggling at the scene.

'Ow Hermione that hurts!' He yelled, quickly rolling up another and, laughing, aimed it at the brunette. She dodged, and the snowball hit another student instead.

'_What the–_' he began to curse. Turning around, he saw a beaming Harry and sighed.

Blaise Zabini.

'Stop grinning at me like a bloody idiot, Potter, you've ruined my cloak.'

'Oh _sorry,_ Blaise, good grief.' Harry laughed, 'come on, join us.'

Hermione stared. Since when did they become friends?

'What–?'

'Don't look so shock, Granger, that doesn't improve your looks.' Blaise smirked the Slytherin smirk, hands in pockets, seeming completely at ease. 'I've befriended Potter for quite a long time. Now get going, Draco's waiting for you.' He winked and turned to face Harry and Ginny–who, at least, had the decency to wave a goodbye to her–and never gave her the chance to utter a question.

* * *

Entering the Heads' common room found Malfoy sitting on the couch, playing dully with a piece of parchment.

'You're back.' He remarked, didn't even bother to turn around and face her.

'I was told that you are waiting for me.'

'And how awfully late you are.' He drawled.

'I just knew!' She defended herself.

'Yeah yeah whatever.' He said in a bored voice, 'now go in and pack up your things.'

Her bedroom door, to her great shock, banged open. But neither of them had a wand and she wasn't the one who did the spell.

So.

'How'd you–'

'Don't ask, Granger, you never want to know. Now,' he pointed into her bedroom, 'pack your things. Immediately.'

'Why? Am I leaving?'

'Yes. To France.'

'Why?'

'You asked too many questions, Granger.' He glared.

'At least tell me what I've done! A person don't just pack and leave!' Hermione was totally exasperated and dumbfounded.

'You're going to receive medical treatments there. You know what's wrong with your body.'

'But isn't Life Prolonging Potion enough?'

'That Potion is slowly killing you Granger, do you know that?' Draco stood up from the couch, finally facing Hermione, 'do you know exactly how ill you are? Do you know how very weak you are that even a single _Stupefy _ can take your life away?' He shook his head, 'you know nothing about Voldemort's magic. It was darker than you can ever imagine, and is still existing. The Lingering Killing Curse was one of his proudest invention, to stop it from immediate activation is all we can hope for. This is why we need you to go to France, Granger, to try and cure you.'

Right at that moment, the door opened and in came McGonagall and two strangers, wearing Auror suits.

'Miss Granger, we are here to escort you to France. Please pack up your things in ten minutes and we will be going.'

Hermione reflexively took a step back.

McGonagall sighed.

'This is Belvin Barrymore, Miss Granger, and Keith Kreisler. They will be your escorts.'

'You never asked me what I think of this plan.' Hermione spat through gritted teeth, 'you could at least informed me earlier, but none of you told me about this. So this is what you what, right? To cast me off?' Her anger was visible in her every word, 'well then, I'll leave, and hopefully never coming back.'

'Hermione that's not what we intended–'

'Then what is, Professor? Can anybody be so kind as to tell me just a wee bit about it?'

Her voice broke, and tears were threatening to roll down. Hermione stormed into her room and slammed the door shut.

Bloody hell.

'Sorry Professor, I think Granger needs time.' Draco apologized.

'I know.' said McGonagall, 'but there's no time for her to adjust. She'll either accept it or be forced to do so.'

'But that's so cruel.'

'It's the only way to keep her safe and healthy.'

* * *

_'Miss Granger, we are here to escort you to France. Please pack up your things in ten minutes and we will be going.'_

The voice of her escort kept ringing in her ears as Hermione packed her wardrobe, her books and other stuff into her trunk neatly. The Ministry had insisted that she needed looked at and cared for, so now they were sending her to France for further medical treatment. As far as she knew, France had a better medical system than Britain, so it was probably for the best that they were sending her away. But she just couldn't get rid of the feeling of being manipulated. Hermione Granger was not used to having no plans. This made her feel empty and not herself, and most of all, it made her feel like she had no control over her own life.

Hermione locked her trunk shut.

'_Locomotor trunk_.'

Her trunk floated out of her room, with herself following suit.

'Next time,' she said, looking at McGonagall, 'please, please tell me so that I can have a better preparation than this.'

'I'm sorry, Miss Granger.'

'Doesn't matter. And Mr Barrymore and Mr Kreisler, I'm ready to go.'

She turned to face Draco.

'Goodbye, Malfoy, hopefully you might never need to see me again.' She grinned.

'I'd rather not, Granger, without you nobody will argue with me about something we both know I'm right, and there's no one for me to call her mudblood.' He drawled.

'Mr Malfoy!' McGonagall shouted, furious.

'It doesn't matter, Professor.' Hermione laughed.

'He just called you–'

'Yeah, and coming from Malfoy, mudblood is better than any endearment.' Hermione turned to leave.

'Goodbye, Professor.'

'Take care. I shall be expecting your owl on your arrival, Miss Granger.'

'Of course.'

She left the room, with two Aurors behind her, levitating her trunk.

McGonagall rounded on Draco.

'Detention, Mr Malfoy, every night this week, in my office.'

'Yes, Professor.'

'Don't you have anything to argue? You weren't this tame before.'

'What can I say, Professor? She's gone for good now.' He paced around the couch and snatched up the piece of parchment he was reading.

'Alright then, I shall see you tomorrow night at eight o'clock sharp.'

The common room door closed behind McGonagall, and Draco was left well alone.

The piece of parchment crumpled in his fist. Only a few words could be recognized.

'_...inescapable...faith...fallen...heir...powerful. ..Malfoy..._'

He threw the balled up parchment into the fire.

That day would come, his father once told him.

The Mark on his left forearm burnt.

* * *

**So what do you think? Reviews, please:) **

**I'll carry on with 10 more reviews okay?**

**I'm having exams next week so wish me luck! Hopefully I can have spare time to think and write. If I don't update next week...well please wait for me! I'll carry on as soon as the exams are over. *gives out pineapple pies***


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: To Mislovestadance , nope Draco is not being good(evil grin), at least not in front of other people. You'll see:) he's a Malfoy, after all.**

**Sooooo many thanks to you who reviewed, followed or favourited! Here's the next chapy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **At The Point Of No Return

**Notes: Title from the song See Who I Am by Within Temptation.**

_'Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I have arrived in France safely earlier today. The people are great, so don't worry. I'll take care of myself._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger.'_

_._

_. _

_'Dear Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Blaise if you're there,_

_Sorry that I didn't tell you, but it came as a shock to me too and I barely had time to adjust. I'm fine in France. More than fine, I guess, as I was born in here. The people are brilliant. The place where I'm living is like a palace, it's so grand that you will never believe it. The food here is delicious, though I really doubt that you will agree with me on this one._

_Anyway, France is wonderful so don't worry about me._

_Take care._

_Love,_

_Hermione.'_

She had just finished her letters when someone knocked on her bedroom door. She ran to open it.

It was Barrymore.

'Miss Granger, it's time to leave. Your appointment is half an hour later.'

'Thank you, Mr Barrymore, and please just call me Hermione.' She smiled.

'Okay. Hermione.' Mr Barrymore nodded, 'call me Belvin then.'

'Sure, Belvin. I'll be ready in a few minutes.'

She went back by the window. Her tawny owl Athena, seeing the sign of her finger, came flying down from the ceiling and snatched up the two letters on the desk.

'You know where to go, right?'

Athena fluttered her wings and took off.

'Okay, Belvin, I'm ready.'

* * *

'_Connoisseur_.'

The gargoyle slipped aside.

Then a knock on the wooden door.

'Enter.'

Draco pushed the door open.

'Ah Mr Malfoy, glad you made it on time.' McGonagall blinked, slightly amused, 'take a seat.'

'What do I have to do?' Draco asked, sitting down despite himself.

'Just help me sort out these Daily Prophets. It's getting messier everyday in here.'

'It's just a simple flick of the wand and things will tidy themselves up, Professor, why–'

'I want you to read those Prophets.' McGonagall said curtly.

Feeling rather strange, Draco took the stack of papers from a nearby shelf and flipped one open.

**Ministry Intruder Caught. Claimed To Be Under The Control Of A Death Eater.**

Then another.

**Society Fears That Death Eaters Will Take Over The Current Government.**

And the earliest ones.

**Death Eater Broke Out Of Azkaban.**

Underneath the headline was a picture of Yaxley.

**Second Breakout. Kingsley Shacklebolt: We Are Doing Our Best.**

The article was not long and Draco sank into the chair, reading.

_A second breakout from Azkaban happened last Friday, during which two of the prisoners escaped, both are Death Eaters, and one of them is none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, who was being sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss earlier this month, and was being locked in the cell with the highest securities. How she and the other Death Eater, whose name is currently unknown, escaped from that vile place remains a mystery, but a theory is commonly believed that they broke out with the help of Yaxley, the one that escaped last month._

_Meanwhile, with all the madness going on, the Ministry is trying to calm down people who are worried. Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt told the press that they are taking measures and sending out Aurors in search of the Death Eaters at large._

'Things are horrible outside.' He said motionlessly.

'Yes, they are.'

'So you want me to do something, right?'

McGonagall sighed, 'you're clever enough to figure that one out by yourself. Yes, we need spies.'

'Spies?' noticing the plural form, Draco asked, surprised, 'isn't one spy enough? Isn't Severus alone enough for the job?'

'No. From what the papers said, those Death Eaters out there are gaining power. They will want everyone they can find to join them.'

_That explains the burn last night._

'So...you want me to spy for you?' He contemplated her words slowly.

'If it's too much you don't have to–'

'No wait, is Severus in on this one?'

'Yes he is.'

After a long pause, he said, 'okay Professor, I'll do it.'

* * *

_If Severus's in on it, I'll do it. Coz he knows stuff better than I do. _

_I trust him._

* * *

Saint Marie's Hospital of Magical Injuries was located several miles west from the chateau Hermione was staying. Like 's, it was a shut-down department store in Muggles' eyes.

Hermione was waiting to be called. It was nearly nine so she should be the next one.

Until someone barged in rudely, shouting something in French.

'Ah Yes Mr Jordan, please come in.'

Jordan?

Curiosity replaced the anger for the intruder who unconsciously made her wait for another fifteen minutes. And sure enough, when the Insert-First-Name Jordan came out, it turned out to be–

'Lee!' Hermione called.

Lee Jordan looked up to find a beaming Hermione Granger.

'Oh hi Hermione! Blimey I never thought I'd see you here.'

'Neither did I. It's so great to see you again. What are you doing here?'

'I came to France after the war, just as a form of escape from everything, you know. Why are you here?'

Hermione hesitated. 'Um there's this problem with me you see, and I need to have it cured.'

'Oh...alright then.' Lee looked her in the eye, 'get well soon Hermione.'

'Yeah. Yeah I will.'

* * *

Malfoy Manor was like a prison in Draco's mind. And he didn't want to believe that he was going back here again.

But it was unavoidable. He shouldn't be avoiding the unavoidable. Malfoys never run away.

_Hell I so damn wanna run away._

Stepping into the hall, his memories rushed up. Merlin even now he could still see Granger sprawled on the cold marble floor, after his aunt tortured her to near death. The ear-splitting screams, the helpless thrashing, and her still form after she fainted still haunted him every other day. He never wanted to come back, because everything was like a nightmare to him. Only, the nightmare was reality. He couldn't wake up and be relieved that it was just a bloody dream.

And he couldn't fight it. He felt as hopeless as when he saw Granger being Crucio'd. Wanting to help, but couldn't. Or rather, he didn't dare.

Coward. Coward, coward, _coward_.

The silver and green decorations all around the house indicated him it was Christmas Eve.

Christmas. He laughed silently. With his dear aunt escaped from prison, this Christmas was simply going to be _splendid_.

He sneered.

Narcissa always told Draco that on Christmas all the unpleasant things would be gone and everything would be alright, even if it was only for one day. However, nothing was going to be alright now. Not today, not ever.

He was appointed as the Dark Lord's successor, not a few days ago.

_And you expect things to be alright?_

_Drop it, Draco, who are you kidding?_

_Fuck._

'It's not right to curse, my dear nephew, even if it's in your own mind.'

'Stop intruding my head.' He snapped.

Bellatrix Lestrange was striding towards him, hair messy as usual, with that same haughty look on her face.

'Well well well, look at you. A couple of months and already you're so full of yourself.' Bellatrix laughed humourlessly. Meanwhile Draco was quickly building up wards to prevent his head from his aunt's further investigation.

'Just...get the hell out of here.'

'What say you, young Draco, that I should leave?' She hissed, her breath hot and uncomfortable on his neck.

'I'm the owner of this house, that one says as much.' Bravo for Draco Malfoy to be able to keep his head and his sentence coherent at this point.

Bellatrix retreated.

'You think you're so powerful are you? The boy who couldn't even murder a dying old man, and now you think you've got something in you, hmm?' She said coldly.

Draco said nothing.

'Answer me you rude little–'

But she couldn't finish the sentence as she was thrown backwards into the wall.

Draco twisted his fingers, a small smile playing around his lips.

'Is that enough of a proof to you? Or would you care to see another one of my proofs?' He looked down into his aunt's horrified face, taking in the moment of his satisfaction as much as possible.

'I remember telling you to _get, the, hell, out_.' He added sweetly, and walked away without a backward glance.

.

.

The dining room was dimly lit with fire. It was so dark and suffocating that no one dared to move even a fraction of an inch.

'Where's Malfoy?' somebody whispered.

'Watch it. You can't call him by his name now.'

The master's chair was currently empty but nobody tried to sit in it. The Death Eaters knew business.

When Draco strode into the room, everything went absolutely quiet.

'We have another business to be done with, my fellow Death Eaters.' He said softly.

No one spoke.

'We need to aid our friends. Help them with their breakout.'

Murmurs of agreement.

'Time will be arranged. Be prepared.' The corner of his mouth hooked up, 'I'm expecting the best from you.'

* * *

'Mademoiselle Granger, we are please to inform you zat you can recover very soon.'

A Healer with a slight French accent came to Hermione with the piece of good news.

'Thanks, Healer Gartier.'

The weather in France was not fabulous, but good enough for someone like Hermione to kill her day in a park with a column.

And that was exactly what she did, after her appointment with the Healer.

But it seemed that her life was destined to be messed up.

'Hey Granger.'

She looked up, and her mouth fell open, shaping a perfect O.

'Malfoy?! How'd you–'

'Get here?' He smirked, 'I'm a Malfoy, Granger, I have my ways and means of doing things.'

'Of course.' Hermione's voice was so faint it was like she didn't say those words out loud.

_Sounds fine, until now. _He made a mental note.

'What are you doing here?' Hermione was sick of all this civilized talks. It was as if they've been friends for a long time, and she didn't like the feeling of it.

'Why, unhappy to see me here?' He sat down on the bench next to her.

'Yes. Very.'

Ouch.

'Ego wounded, Granger.'

'Serves you right.'

A small smile played around her lips, and Draco had to control the sudden urge to kiss her.

_Damn you Draco Malfoy. Don't make things harder than they already are._

And indeed. He needed to have control over his own actions and feelings. That was what the Dark Lord always tell him.

_Love is useless. Feelings will eventually destroy you. You are a Death Eater and a Malfoy, Draco. I expect much more from you than from the others._

Even then, there was a crystal-clear plan in Voldemort's head, calculating and contemplating.

_So it's not a mere coincidence. It was planned, long before the devil died._

_And all this time I thought he really favoured me._

_Sarcastic._

_Raised me up, so he can fulfill his wishes. After that, I'll come crashing down, make no mistakes._

_Because the Dark Lord was, and is, the one and only. Nobody can surpass him._

_That evil bastard._

'Malfoy are you alright? You look terrible.'

Her voice dragged him back to Earth.

'Huh?'

'Where were you? Jupiter?' She teased, 'you looked as if you're far away from reality.'

'I was thinking.'

'About what?'

'It's quite personal. Mind your own business, Granger.' He smirked, but the expression didn't reach his eyes.

Hermione wanted to ask him more, but he Disapparated, just like that, without another word.

Had Hermione not being sort of imprisoned in France, she would've Disapparated after Draco. Problem was, she couldn't Disapparated out of this country until she had fully recovered from her 'illness', they called it.

Drat.

* * *

_How could I possibly tell her the truth?_

Maybe, this whole seeing-Granger thing was a mistake. He shouldn't act on a sudden impulse.

_You should have no feelings. You should learn to be more rational._

And without warning, seething pain overwhelmed him. In that second, he realised that being a successor was cursed. No one was supposed to be the Dark Lord's successor.

_No one._

And he, Draco Malfoy, had broken the law.

Unconsciously, unwillingly so.

And there was no going back.

* * *

**Exams were nasty. Really really terrible. I just hope I can pass them.**

**I somehow managed to spit out a chapter this long. Bravo for me! Haha:D**

**And do any of you still remember the absurd name of the hospital? Yep that name is indeed stupid. Just try to read it in a French way like, uh, -REE, that is, stress on the second syllable*winks***

**Oh and, about the titles and songs, I simply luuuuuuuuuuv Within Temptation's:P Tell me about your favourites!**

**Have a nice day:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK-YOUs: **

**To TheEyeOfThePhoenix, thanks for the feedbacks! Draco being the successor is just something that jumped to my mind with no reason and I thought well maybe I could write something along this, so I just did. It's kind of bizarre, that a seventeen-year-old should carry on the filthy work left, but it helps me shape out the characters of Draco bad-boy-supposed-to-be Malfoy. I'm glad you enjoyed the story other than this, though. Thaaaaaanks for such a long review:) And yeah I've listened to the two songs and they are fabulous! I just can't get them off my mind now.**

**To persevera, thanks for the feedback! Uh no the usage of the single quotation marks is just a habit, and I honestly can't remember from where did I pick up such thing. Most people use double quotes but I dunno. It doesn't make any difference does it? And yeah, Luna's sure to appear and say something along that line in later chapters, just wait and see*winks* Thanks for the review, really appreciate it:)**

**To mlochk22, no problem! Glad you enjoyed:)**

**Sorry for the delay. I've got a three-day holiday out of school alongside a ton of papers to finish.**

**Here goes.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **In Silent Moment

**Notes: Title from the song Memories by Within Temptation.**

'You know better than that, Malfoy.'

It was dark. So dark that the man speaking was undetectable. Only a delicate light from the moon lit up in the small cell, revealing a pale-faced figure with long blond hair.

He was still his cocky self, but unfortunately, cocky didn't bring him anything good in Azkaban. His hair was longer, and dirty, not to mention the messy state it was in. He looked thinner. But one thing changed the most.

His eyes.

Remember those glinting, piercing, stormy grey eyes? Grey as they still were, but the slightly empty look inside those grey pupils was saying something. Yes, empty, motionless.

Azkaban did change people, if not killed them.

'I know I do, Selwyn.' Lucius Malfoy replied in a clipped tone.

Selwyn shifted his weight onto his left foot, and his features came into view. Moustache covered half of his face, his eyes questioning, his thick yellowish eyebrows jerked up as he asked, 'then why?'

Lucius laughed dryly, 'he's my son, I know what he's become, and I know he'll be here. No matter what.'

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, the boy who was talked about was lying in his bed in Malfoy Manor. He couldn't sleep, nor could he steer clear of his continuous nightmares.

Draco knew full well that he didn't change much, still his same old self years back. It was true that he had been given much more power and strength, but that didn't alter the way he was.

He wasn't born a bad boy. Wasn't born to be a muggle-hater. Wasn't born to take this path. Wasn't suppose to follow Voldemort's footsteps.

But now he was everything he wasn't born to be. And ironically enough, those Death Eaters accepted him as their new leader instantly, without any doubt, even if he was a mere seventeen-year-old boy. Of age, certainly, but naive still.

They didn't protest.

_Not that they could, anyway._ He sneered slightly.

Draco rolled onto his side and stared right out of the window into the dark, unpredictable night. He thought about Granger, how she was and what she was doing(_reading some stupid book, no doubt_). The mere thought of her face and her warm brown eyes was way too much and he had to find something else to distract himself.

He groaned loudly and sat up. The digitals conjured from his wand were floating above the nightstand. It read 3:26AM.

_Brilliant._

He had been lying in bed for more than three hours and still couldn't get rid of the war that was going on inside his head.

Against his own will and his better judgment, he had to aid the breakout from Azkaban, which meant releasing hundreds of Death Eaters. As the new lord, this action was of great importance and in doing so, reducing the suspicions from those who were already out here. But as a spy, as a member of the Light side, he shouldn't be doing this. It was so very wrong.

He wanted to go to somewhere, somewhere that could take his mind off things, even for a second. He couldn't go to the dining room, or the living room, for that matter, as they were both occupied by several now-sleeping Death Eaters. Right at this moment, he had no intention whatsoever to stir them.

Hoping that he would not splinch himself with so much stuff in his head, he Disapparated.

* * *

_'Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Kindly finish the reading of the two copies sent along and owl back your reports by the start of next month._

_Have a nice day._

_Yours,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall.'_

Hermione grinned hugely. Finally! After four days in France with no work to do, she was starting to feel lost.

If Malfoy was there, he would definitely make a face, and smirk 'typical Granger'.

Hermione mentally slapped herself. She just thought about Malfoy, and didn't feel the disgust that flowed through her veins everytime she thought about him.

Weird.

She settled to read. The two books McGonagall sent her were extraordinarily thick. It wasn't impossible to finish them before the end of this month, but it'd be a challenge, even for Hermione.

Then she heard a tap on her window.

There outside the window was a handsome eagle owl, with a sharp beak. It could have been the cleanest owl she had ever seen.

She opened the window to let it through. The owl soared into her room and landed on her wooden desk, stretching out its leg, on which a scroll of parchment was attached.

Hermione, curious, untied the letter from the owl and unscrolled it.

It was written with neat penmanship.

_'Granger,_

_I'm planning to visit sometime today. Just thought you should be warned._

_D.M.'_

Oh. Now this was unexpected.

The eagle owl was still there, perched on her windowsill.

'Are you expecting a reply?'

The owl smartly nodded its head.

Hermione sighed, and wrote the reply on the back of the note.

_'Fine. I'll be waiting.'_

* * *

'Oh Malfoy, uh we are not expecting you here.' Ginny opened the door for him.

He shrugged nonchalantly, 'I wasn't planning to come here, just stopping by.'

'Whatever.' Ginny walked back inside.

Draco looked around the dark house of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, 'where's Potter?'

'In here, Malfoy.' Harry's voice came out from the kitchen. Draco rolled his eyes. The kitchen, it seemed, was where the Order members always meet and discuss strategies. It was like their favourite place.

He strode to the kitchen nonetheless.

'What's this time, Malfoy?' Harry asked, not looking up from the papers sprawled out in front of him on the dining table. 'It's, like, 3 and a half in the morning.'

'I'll be leading the next breakout.'

'You_ what_?' Harry and Ginny yelled, outraged. 'You do know what this will lead to, don't you, ferret?' Ginny added, her voice cutting.

'Course I do, Weaselette, that's why I come here. To inform you.' He inwardly sighed. Hell he didn't want any of this to happen.

'What use will that be?' Harry said coldly, 'what do you expect us to do? People will die, Malfoy, you were one of them and you know so bloody damn well what they're capable of! Have you lost your mind?!' He all but bellowed at the end, but Draco stood his ground firmly.

'I do know what they can do, Potter, and thank you for reminding me that I was once one of them, but no thanks.' He stated just as coldly, his grey eyes stormy, 'if I'm capable of helping those lot break out of prison, it means I also have the power to control them, not that I can guarantee anything. And you, Potter, is definitely able to stop another war from breaking out.'

Harry sneered, 'don't treat me like saint, Malfoy. I might be the Chosen One but that was a year ago, and I'm not at all surprise if another wizard war break out and I don't have the strength to put it to a stop. There's no Voldemort to kill, and no Elder Wand to protect its master. If we are caught in a fight, we're sure to lose it. We aren't strong enough to deal with them on skill alone.'

'Don't worry. If you can't finish them, I will.' Draco caught Harry's eyes and the two men shared a look.

'You?' Harry asked, incredulously, 'you're their lord now, aren't you? Won't it raise suspicions if Death Eaters are disappearing but their master is not the slightest bit concerned?' Oh so sarcastic.

'Don't call me that.' Draco winced at the name 'master', 'and yes there will be doubts but I honestly can't care less.'

Harry was silent for a long moment.

'Okay. Go and release them if you please, I'll alert the others and take precautions.'

'But Harry...' Ginny looked unsure.

'I know what I'm doing, Ginny, don't worry.' Harry put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. A pang of jealousy washed through Draco. God how he had longed to wrap Granger in his arms.

And speaking of...

'Potter, one question.' He couldn't help himself.

'Shoot.'

'When will Granger come back?'

'Oh. Well as a matter of fact we are going to get her back a week later seeing that her therapy is arranged this Thursday. But with the tension going on, I suppose we're just going to let her stay there.'

Draco breathed out, relieved.

'I thank you for that Potter.'

And he Disapparated.

'What was that for?' Ginny looked up at Harry. 'The last question, I mean.'

'It means he either is falling for Hermione or already has.' Luna's dream-like voice chimed in.

Harry stared at her in disbelief, 'oh come on Luna, how can Malfoy possibly be in love with Hermione? That's impossible, he hates her!'

Luna shot him a look, 'you never saw the way he looked at her, seeing you were always by her side when Malfoy insulted her. But that look on his face really said otherwise.'

Harry and Ginny were still in denial.

'Fine,' Luna huffed, 'when that day comes, don't say I didn't warn you.'

* * *

A faint 'pop', and Hermione rushed to the living room. As she anticipated, there stood before her Draco Malfoy.

'Granger.' He nodded at her.

'Malfoy.' She nodded back.

They remained silent for a long moment. Neither of them knew what to say. Draco was staring at her, amazed that she had cope with her illness in a fine way. She looked exceptionally healthy at the moment, even though her therapy, according to Potter, was on Thursday.

'What is it Malfoy?' She chose to break the silence first.

It wasn't like she hadn't took in everything she could about the boy in front of her. But she could never guess that the cocky boy she was facing was suffering endless sleepless nights. Draco put glamour under his eyes to hide its bags so that no one could notice this. At the moment he was so refreshed and confident that even someone as observant as Hermione couldn't spot a thing.

'Just to give you a warning. Another war's going to break out, and soon.'

She stared, her mouth slightly hanging open. 'What?'

'A war's gonna happen Granger, don't you have ears that listen?' Draco repeated impatiently.

Hermione was so shock she even dismissed the insult. 'But, but why? How?'

'You never want to know, so don't ask questions, keep your mouth shut and listen to me carefully.' His voice was ringing with authority, just like when he demanded prefects to patrol the corridors when he didn't feel like doing it.

'A war is going to break out. The Order is taking measures to protect everyone they can. So we–' _(that is, I)_ '–want you to stay here. Right here in France. And don't do anything stupid or reckless. You're not in the condition for a battle.' The stormy grey eyes met the slightly panicky brown ones.

Hermione, however, was unhappy with the arrangement, 'my therapy will be on Thursday, and after that, why can't I join the battle? Do you expect me to stay here while my friends are all out there fighting and then get hurt? I can't do that! They need me! Harry, Ginny, Neville, all the others, they need me out there! How can I be so selfish and–'

Her angry babbles were cut off mid-sentence because all of a sudden Draco's lips were on hers, stopping whatever she was going to say.

She froze. Draco continued kissing her gently for a few more seconds before letting her go.

'Just do me a favour Granger,' his voice turned incredibly soft, 'stay here and be safe.'

Hermione slowly recovered and her shock turned into anger.

'How dare you Draco Malfoy!' she shrieked, raising her hand to slap him across the face, but Draco caught her hand in his and held it firmly above her head.

'I'm sorry Granger. Just promise me you'll stay here.' His eyes were so bright, twinkling, 'it's not like you can go to anywhere you want, with the situation you're in.'

The annoying git was back. One moment he was kissing her in the most gentle possible way, the next he was laughing at her for something she had no control over.

Oh how she hated this guy.

She sighed in defeat, 'fine I'll stay here and be good.'

'That's my girl.' Draco laughed, and Hermione winced at his words.

'Stop calling me that, Malfoy.'

'Whatever you say, Princess.' he grinned cheekily, and Disapparated with a burst of laughter at seeing Hermione's outraged expression.

* * *

_Sweet Merlin I just kissed her._

Draco simply couldn't hold back his grin as he walked into the dining room of Malfoy Manor.

'Something good happened, my Lord?' Yaxley asked.

Yaxley was the first to call him 'my Lord', much to Draco's dislike. And soon after everyone else started to call him that. He told them not to put that name on him but no one really listened to him.

'Yes, indeed.' He nearly laughed in triumph. The thought was so victorious.

Then something more important intruded his mind. He straightened his face.

'So, is there anyone going to tell me how the planning goes?'

Silence.

'Yaxley?'

Yaxley visibly cringed at the sound of his name.

'Uh, it's going on fine, my Lord.'

Draco shook his head impatiently, 'how many times do I need to tell you not to call me that? Is my name such an insult to this position?'

Nobody spoke under his glare.

'And what'd you mean, it's going on fine?' He demanded, 'if it's going on_ fine _then I can assure you to quit the idea of saving the others out.' His cold grey eyes swept across the room, stopping briefly on each face, 'I need to hear of your plan tonight. Before midnight.'

* * *

New Year's Day came and went. It was a relatively quieter time for Hermione for the library of the chateau was almost always empty, with people going elsewhere to celebrate the upcoming year, the place was so empty it was almost eerie.

But there was something else occupying Hermione Granger's always-busy mind.

How could she let him kiss her?!

That was plain stupid. _Stupid_.

Her thick book given by McGonagall lay in front of her on a table in a corner of the library, her mind apparently elsewhere.

'Uh Mademoiselle Granger, it'z nearly clozing time.'

'Oh, sorry.' She got up and carried the book away.

This was so unendurable, she couldn't even concentrate.

Damn Malfoy for everything.

She returned to her room, and spotted two letters scattered her desk. Athena was clicking her beak–a clear sign for Hermione that she was hungry.

Hermione threw several owl treats to her, set the book down, and began to check the letters.

One of them was from the lot back in Hogwarts. The letter was separated into four parts, each having a different penmanship.

'_Dear Hermione,_

_Good to hear from you that you're doing well, it sure came as a great shock to us that you were so hastily sent to France. Hope you get well soon. I heard from McGonagall about your problem and I'm sorry, Hermione. Just get well soon. Don't let any of the dark curses linger in you because it sounds creepy. (Harry)_

_Luna and I miss you Hermione come back as soon as you recover! I found a book that's really awesome, called _How To Get Rid Of The Giant Squid._ It's a story, really, but it's so awesome that I read it twice. (Ginny)_

_You know there's this small beauty called Pygmy Pixie? They flew into your head from your ears but they clean out almost everything harmful from your head. You should try to catch a few, these'll definitely help! (Luna)_

_Just so you know, I was going to write 'Granger' down here but they were threatening to kill me if I write that. We can be friends, I suppose, regardless of House rivalry, seeing that Luna and I were sort of together now. So, I'm writing to warn you not to listen to Luna's words, she's crazy! (Blaise)'_

Hermione grinned. She couldn't help herself as the wide smile spread into a much wider, almost an ear-to-ear one.

So Blaise and Luna were together. Not totally unexpected.

She reached for the letter. This one was from Blaise alone.

Feeling weird and slightly alarmed, she opened the letter.

_'Granger,_

_Old habits die hard, I suppose, so I'm calling you Granger again, no matter what._

_You must be wondering why I'm writing this to you separately. There are some things that can't be explained in the mixed letter we sent you earlier. So this is how it came into being. _

_First and foremost I'd like to apologize to you in a gentlemanly way, not for me, but for Draco. Shame he never could muster his courage to walk up to you and told you sorry for all he had done in the past couple of years. So, sorry for everything._

_Then there's this problem of his. I must say that I'm the only one he has ever spoken to about his problem and I can be one hundred per cent sure he's not gonna be happy if he knows about you knowing this._

_You see, he's not only a Malfoy anymore. He has become their new lord. Involuntarily. But he's with us too. So, a smart girl like you will surely figure out what that means. I'm leaving this to you._

_And about his recent behaviours, don't be mad but I dare say he has wanted to be like this for a while, probably longer. He wouldn't tell me, but I could tell from the way he looked at you. I'm also a boy, and I literally know his mind as well as my own._

_I know I'm asking a great favour of you Granger, because I know how much you don't like him, or probably hate him for making your past few years at Hogwarts a rotten hell. But I really hope you can give him a chance. I know I'm selfish, trying to force something onto you, but please, as a truce between us._

_Let me know._

_Sincerely,_

_Blaise._

_P.S. About that dreadful potion that saved you once. It was Draco who did it in the first place. Just so you know. Though you could've already guessed.'_

Hermione stood dumbfounded. She never knew.

* * *

**Ooops, are things a bit too fastforward?**

**Please ignore them if there are any grammar flaws. This isn't my best chapter. I just can't place one word behind another and make the sentence coherent. Too bad.**

**Hope you like this.**

**Feedbacks would be appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here goes with the THANK-YOUs:**

**To TheEyeOfThePhoenix: thanks again! I can't believe it you actually stick with this story:) that really means a lot to me you know! Coz this one isn't perfect and not what I imagine it would be, but still! Soooooo happy you enjoyed.**

**Today's the end of the three-day holiday and I'm going back to school tonight. Yeah boarding schools have this advantage to go back to school to study a night earlier. Of course my school is nothing compared to Hogwarts–that's my dream school guys nothing compares with it! Course my homework still piles up high. My teachers are out of their minds for Merlin's sake! I've got something like 30 papers to finish for three days. Now that sucks a lot.**

**Am I drowning you in my babbles? Alright I'll shut up. Anyway the story's here so enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW! Tell me what you think of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6** Out Of Her Favour Where I Am In Love

**Huh guys this title comes from the muggle playwright Shakespeare and his tragedy Romeo and Juliet.**

**_Draco's POV_**

All gossips stop as soon as I walk into the room. Huh, I don't bite, do I?

And there sits my dear old Aunt Bellatrix and Yaxley, and Selwyn, Tracey and five others.

Fabulous. Let's see what they can make of an invading plan.

'My Lord–'

'Malfoy!' I interrupt impatiently. Honestly, how long does it need to take for them to call me by my surname?

'Well, we are planning to break into Azkaban tonight at nine sharp. There will be no Dementors guarding the place for two and a half minutes as they make their shifts. We can use that period.' Yaxley has the nerve to ignore me.

'And you think they can be this easily tricked, do you, Yaxley?' I sneer. He doesn't respond. 'This is Azkaban we're talking about, fellows, not some stupid muggle prison where a single _Alohomora_ can do the job.'

Nobody speaks. Oh for Holy's sake these people should learn how to plan a major destruction. But of course, usually it was the Dark Lord who plans and we were only in his command.

Oh fine. Very well.

'We'll go tonight at nine. And because Yaxley and Bellatrix had broken out of there, they can go inside with Tracey and the rest of us will hold off the Dementors.' I say, settling issues.

'Dismissed.'

And with a faint 'pop', I Disapparate.

.

.

Landing in the familiar room gives my heart a joyful lurch.

She is asleep, of course, it is well past midnight.

Her sleeping form is so peaceful that I have to resist the urge to kiss her forehead. She looks so damn beautiful, even in sleep.

Why can't you be mine, Princess?

You were willing to date Weasley before he got himself killed.

Why not me?

Her room really is neat. Too tidy for my liking. But then again, she's Granger, I should be shocked if her room is a mess.

She rolls over onto her side, the moonlight shines through her window onto her face, making her features more prominent.

'I'm sorry, Draco.'

Huh what? She just said _what_?!

'I never knew.' and she sighs.

Never knew what? And...hold on, did she just call me Draco?

Wow.

But what the hell is she mumbling about?

'I'm so sorry I judged you.' She mumbles again and rolls around.

So she talks in her sleep.

I really want to yell 'what the bloody hell are you talking about?' at her, but she looks troubled, so I choose to play along.

'It's alright, Granger, I forgive you.'

Whatever it is, I add mentally.

She sighs in relief, 'thank you.'

Not a second later, she was snoring lightly, apparently back into unconsciousness.

Typical Granger. I smirk. But that's one thing I love about her.

Yes. Love.

Screw the 'emotions are useless' crap. I don't fucking care.

Because I love the girl in front of me.

Damn. Draco Malfoy is in love, but out of her favour.

Gotta admit, Shakespeare really had a way with words. Now I feel like Romeo.

_Out of her favour where I am in love._

God was Romeo right about this.

I walk around to her desk and discover two letters. I shouldn't be curious, but curiosity leads me to reach out and take the two letters in my hand. Both, on the envelope, are read 'To Hermione', in the same elegant scrawl I recognize as Blaise's.

Not strange, I suppose, as Blaise now spends so much time with Potter and the others. I opened one of them and read.

Some rubbish only Potter and Weaselette can write down on a letter.

I turn to the other one. From Blaise only.

As I read, I slowly realise what my best friend has done. At first anger wash through, so intense I can feel the blood boiling inside me, ready to _kill_. But then I remember Hermione's sleep-talking words.

Things come at a cost, I guess. Though Zabini is going to have some serious explanations to do.

Without warning, the Mark on my arm burn. Sighing, I Apparate away, cursing the useless bunch of flesh under my breath.

.

.

'Now what?'

'We've made out the list of people we are saving.'

Funny how it works, but they've stopped calling me by any name.

Not that it matters.

I take the parchment from Selwyn, who bows and goes back to his seat politely.

There is no problem with the arrangement.

'Good job, now we wait till nine comes.' I say, pocketing the parchment and stride out into the garden.

The Medussa roses are just blossoming, with a hint of silver in their leaves. I pick one out carefully and whistle my owl to come.

He's sleeping away in his small wooden house and is not at all happy about the delivery.

'Come on, big boy, send this to Hermione Granger, and oh wait–'

I replicate the parchment of names and summon a quill. Bending down, I scrawl a note on the back side of the parchment–

'_Send this to Potter. It's the list we're rescuing. He'll know what to do with it.'_

On purpose, I write no names down.

* * *

**_Hermione's POV_**

I wake up when the sun is shining down on me like blinding lights.

Weird. I remember having a dream about Malfoy, and I remember saying that I'm sorry I judged him. But was the reply really from him? He forgave me? Or was it just a dream?

I shake my head, and see something lying on my desk.

It's a dark red rose with silver spots on its leaves. The red is so dark I swear it comes from blood. And the spots of silver.

This rose isn't some ordinary flower. I pick it up, and surprisingly the thorns shrink in as soon as I place my finger on it. Thoughtful.

Then I realise there's a piece of parchment underneath the rose. It has a list of names, all of them are Death Eaters, and all of them are in Azkaban.

What is all this about?

I flip around the piece of parchment and meet the neat writing. Malfoy's.

_'Send this to Potter. It's the list we're rescuing. He'll know what to do with it.'_

Wait a second–RESCUING?!

What the hell is Malfoy doing?!

And then Blaise's letter comes across my mind.

Oh, right. I shouldn't judge him.

I call Athena to send the piece of parchment to Harry after I scribble a note down, below Malfoy's–

_'Malfoy says you know what to do with this. I sorely hope you're doing the right thing. Tell Ginny and Luna I miss them.–Hermione.'_

And I let Athena go.

* * *

**WOW DRACO MALFOY READS MUGGLE TRAGEDIES! Shocking:)**

**This one is real short and yeah yeah I know it, sooooooo sorrrrrrrry! Just tell me what do you think okay*pouting face* I'm waiting for comments:)**

**Good day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: **

**To behindthatcover: thanks for the review! My favourite part of the last chap is where Romeo appeared too:)**

**To Guest: *high five* thanks for reading and posting a review!**

**To TheEyeOfThePhoenix: haha yeah Draco must be thinking just that when he was reading. Thanks for the super great support that really gives me courage to carry on:) I'm still racking my brain for something that may happen in this one but I don't think it goes well to be honest. *sigh* let's see.**

**To Guest No.2: thanks for reading and posting a review:) really appreciate it.**

**To : wow thank you so much for such a long comment, and I'll take your advice into consideration! Thanks again!**

**To Kate: thanks for the feedback!**

** . **

**Hey I know I'm terrible for not updating sooner. Skin meeeee! Heaps to do y'see, coz finals are drawing near.**

**So, forgive me? Yeah I know you will you lot are super great! Here's the next one:)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **Never Try To Avoid The Unavoidable

_Malfoy Manor_

It was nearing eight at night, but Draco Malfoy was still asleep. He didn't even pay much attention to the breakout that was going to happen an hour later. Honestly he really didn't care.

Nobody really knew that he had switched sides except their lot, so what was the point in throwing a fit about the breakout in a large scale? He was still the bad man in most people's eyes, no matter what he did.

He had thought about his switching sides and sometimes still found it hard to understand why he even did that in the first place. He was a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake, and Malfoys were always considered as bad men through and through.

So why bothered?

At this point his mind would always wander to a certain bushy-haired know-it-all who, clever as she was, might never knew that he had a crush on her since fourth-year.

_Maybe she was the reason why you turned to Potter and the others._

.

.

At exactly 8:30 Draco jerked awake. Glancing at the digitals floating on the nightstand he breathed out a sigh of relief.

At least he didn't overslept this time. Dragging himself unwillingly off the bed, he quickly changed into a clean set of robes and attached his long, black cloak around his neck before heading down to the dining room, where, not at all surprising, the Death Eaters were already waiting, a hint of excitement in the air.

'I believe you all know your positions well enough?' Draco asked in a bored voice.

'Yes.'

'Good. Now we strike.' He began to lift the ward around Malfoy Manor, 'come after me.'

And he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

_No.12, Grimmauld Place_

'It's tonight, at nine sharp.' Harry told the room at large.

Everybody stared. Nine. That was a mere half hour later!

Harry seemed to have heard their thoughts. 'Yes a mere half hour. We need to arrange matters and set off to Azkaban in half an hour so please, be quiet and listen carefully.'

Kingsley, who was by Harry's side the whole time, looked troubled and agitated all through the meeting. So when Harry finally drew a close to the meeting, he asked hurriedly, in a low whisper, 'you sure about this, Harry? This is Malfoy we're talking about.'

Apparently Kingsley was still kept away from Draco's true identity. Harry nodded his head, 'I'm a hundred per cent sure about this.'

.

.

Meanwhile, in the hallway to the door of No.12, Grimmauld Place, Mrs Weasley was weeping away on her husband's shoulder.

'R-Ron is n-no longer h-here. What are-hic-are they thinking, trying t-to g-go after Death Eaters! I c-can't aff-hic-afford to lose anyone of them!'

'Shh, Molly, shh. They are not going to get themselves killed-' Molly shuddered and sobbed at the word- 'they are off age, and they know what to do and what not to do.' Arthur soothed her, patting her on the back.

* * *

_Azkaban_

'Lucius.'

'So you've come.'

'Why yes, and you sounded so surprised.'

'Draco, Draco. How many times do I need to tell you that Malfoys don't ever sound surprised. We are sure of the things that are going to happen.'

Draco raised an eyebrow at his father and said nothing. He wasn't the young git he was before, speaking of his father everywhere and even worshipped him. No, he was more mature now.

'That sounds like a load of rubbish to me, just like your pureblood lectures.' Draco laughed coldly, and Lucius felt a shiver down his spine.

The Dark Lord really did know what he was doing, then, appointing Draco as the heir. No doubt his son had changed a great deal after what happened in sixth-year, as he never disagreed with what he was told.

'I'm here to rescue you worthless lot out, Father, not to be stared at.' He said, pointing his wand at the firm- and complicated-looking lock. Lucius looked at his distant son dully, not expecting him to be able to unlock his door, however, Draco shocked him.

With a murmur of a long and complicated spell and a flick of his wand, Draco unlocked the cell.

Lucius gaped at his son. He never taught him this complicated branch of magic.

'Don't look so shock. Apparently you already know what I am now, Father.' Draco snapped, stepping around to allow Lucius out of the cell.

Lucius didn't say anything. Hell of course he knew what his son had become. He shuddered slightly.

Draco laughed humourlessly, 'something troubling you, Father?'

'No. Nothing.'

'Good.' Draco took a step forward, 'I need you to rescue the others out, Lucius, in five minutes.' the famous Malfoy smirk was out, as he knew damn well that Lucius couldn't finish this task in such a short time.

'But–' as guessed, Lucius swallowed.

'No buts, dear Father.' Draco drawled, flicking his wand lazily. 'You can take Yaxley and Bellatrix if you want.'

None of them objected. But nobody moved either.

'Still here? Do you want a taste of the Cruciatus Curse then?' playing with his hawthorn wand indifferently, 'I don't mind.' whispered Draco, glancing at them.

They bowed and left without a word.

Draco apparated back to the Manor, grabbed a quill and a random piece of parchment, and wrote,

_'Potter,_

_When you come, come find me, and read my mind for my plan. No time to explain now._

_D.M.'_

* * *

**A/N: Now you are gonna be like WTF WHY SO SHORT?! Right I'm right here come Crucio me already! Coz I know I'm terrible for keeping you wait so long and all that. How's this, the next chapter will be out real soon:)**

**Just review and tell me your opinions! Go on, click the button, it'll only take you about a minute:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **Communications

**Notes: Sorry for being a liar awww, my dad's home and now he has the whole access to the laptop, which means I can't update soon enough. Sorry guys*sheepish smile***

**Contains some I-don't-have-the-slightest-idea-where-it-came-from Drarry moments, though just some conversations. This is about Dramione of course;) take it as a warning though, if you don't like this, skip it :P**

* * *

It sure came as a shock to Harry when Draco's note came zooming in from the window into the kitchen and landed on the table in front of him.

'What is it?' Ginny asked, watching as Harry's face turned surprised.

'Malfoy. He wants me to find him and read his mind.'

Thank God Kingsley wasn't here, or else he would surely jump to conclusion, careful though he was.

'What for?'

'His plan, Ginny, he couldn't tell me in a letter could he?'

Harry stood up and walked into the living room of No.12, Grimmauld Place, 'guys,' he called to the lot, 'it's time.'

* * *

Lucius and Yaxley arrived outside a cell within which lay a sleeping Theodore Nott Senior.

'A minute, Yaxley.' Lucius stopped Yaxley from breaking into the cell and held him back.

'We are on business, Lucius, not a vacation, our time is tight and is already limited. You don't want to anger your precious son do you?' Yaxley wasn't at all happy about the delay.

'So, he's that powerful eh? Powerful enough to tame you and Bellatrix and the others?'

'Yes, he is.' Yaxley gave Lucius a stern glare, 'and keep in mind that you are _not _allowed to speak of him like this.'

'He's not my lord.'

'He's as good as one, Malfoy. The Dark Lord knew business, and he wouldn't just give his position away like that. Apparently Draco–' he made a face while saying his name '–has something that _he_ saw value in.'

He took a step forward and unlocked Nott's cell with a spell similar to the one Draco used just now to free his father.

'Theo.' he hissed, 'Theo! Wake up, damn it, wake up!'

Theodore stirred, and cracked an eye open. Upon seeing Yaxley's bearded face and Lucius's blonde hair, he fell out of his bunk bed in shock.

'What the fuck?! Is this a dream?'

'No. Now get the hell out of here.'

'We're escaping?' Theodore asked hopefully.

'Not _escaping_, we're helping you out.' Lucius made a disgusted face at the word 'escape'.

'Bloody hell so the Dark Lord is alive again?' Theodore stood up and started packing. Well not exactly packing, just picking up things that were scattered around.

'No, not exactly.' replied Yaxley.

'Then how–'

'It's my son, Theo.' Lucius muttered motionlessly, staring Theodore in the eye.

'Your–what?!' Theodore was beyond shock. 'You mean Draco?'

'How many sons do I have, Theodore? A dozen?' Lucius asked coldly.

'But–'

'But what? You think it's a mistake don't you?' Lucius sneered, 'believe me Theo, I thought it was a joke before. But it turned out to be true.'

'Now be quick, you two, we can always catch up later y'know.' Yaxley snapped, getting impatient.

They hurried out of the cell and checked the others. Avery was furious at the idea of Draco merely-a-boy Malfoy being the heir, but Crabbe Senior, on the other hand, held no grudge against this. Maybe some things did run in blood, all right.

'Like father, like son, Crabbe. No wonder.' Avery jeered loudly, causing Crabbe to jump in fury and point his wand at him.

'Easy, Crabbe.' Lucius put a hand on Crabbe's shoulder smoothly, 'you don't want to cause trouble now do you?'

After another three minutes of thorough searching, nearly all the Death Eaters were freed from the restriction of the cells. Right on cue, their Mark burnt, making them shiver a little at the long-lost sensation.

'He's calling.'

* * *

The winter wind was bitterly cold and Harry shuddered at the low temperature. Merlin's broken cauldron this was so damn cold. And there was Malfoy, in his long black cloak, standing near the edge of the sea almost touching the freezing water. How could he resist-

'You're a wizard, Potter, not some stupid muggles who need some extremely dimwitted equipment to warm themselves up.' sneered Malfoy unexpectedly.

'Stop that Malfoy.' Harry retorted, while mentally he asked, knowing Malfoy was still reading, 'I thought you said to _find_ you and read _your _mind? What happened to this wonderful arrangement?'

Malfoy grimaced at the two completely different questions Potter just threw at him all at once. God why didn't this boy just die already?

'Really Potter, is that so uncomfortable for you?' _I can't just let you find me it'd be too suspicious._

'Yes it is now shut the hell up.' Harry growled, while staring into Malfoy's deep stormy eyes all the way through his weakened ward. _Afraid your Death Eaters will find out?_ He joked.

Draco felt his skin crawl. He put up his best smirk but inwardly he wanted to Crucio Potter for asking such an insulting question. _Don't you dare talk like that again Potter, or you'll pay dearly not even Weaselette's Bat Bogey Hex can stop me. They. Are. Not. My. Death. Eaters. _He said, seething.

_Whoa whoa chill. I didn't mean that Malfoy. If it made you uncomfortable I'll take it back._

_You'd better Potter. _A pause, then, _I'm calling them. Best prepare yourself._

As Draco pressed his Mark, Harry's scar seared. It hurt even worse, he noticed.

With a whoosh, men with black cloaks and identical masks began to appear around Draco. The latter frowned. That was way too ostentatious. Couldn't these blasted people of his make a quiet appearance for once?

...wait, _his people?!_

_See? You admitted. _Harry stated triumphantly.

_Why don't you just get lost? _an irritated Draco shot daggers at him.

Harry shrugged; _it's you who told me to bring the Order here._ He gave Draco a sorry-but-it-was-you-who-started-this-madness sort of look.

Ginny poked him at the ribs, making him jumped up in pain, 'what was that for Ginny?!'

'Those lot are here, and you were absent-minded.' She was acting nonchalant.

'I was communicating!' he said, outraged, 'don't be so paranoid okay?'

Ginny glared, 'fine, fine, I'll be off with the others and give you two some time!' and she stalked off without giving Harry a chance to say anything.

_Women, _he thought. What Harry Potter had learnt from having Hermione as his best friend and Ginny as his girlfriend was to never annoy women when they were having their menstrual cycle. The result could be worse than being hit by a Bludger in the head.

Draco snickered.

'What's so funny?' asked Yaxley, who, as Draco recently found out, was trying his very best to impress him. The blond found this very amusing, though.

'Nothing important, just something I happened to come across.' He waved his hand dismissively.

Yaxley backed off, knowing what was good for him.

Draco cleared his throat to gain Harry's attention-a rather unnecessary move, as the latter was already glaring at him for his snicker.

_Now act like you hate me. Put the loathing look on, like you always did when you saw me at school, and do something, throw spells, whatever._ Draco thought.

Harry stared, but reacted seconds later. 'So it's you, Malfoy, the heir of the Dark Lord.' He frowned, trying to hold back his laughter at seeing Draco's face turned from motionless to shock at the sound of this question which annoyed him the most.

'So? I see that you somehow got the information that we're breaking into Azkaban tonight. Sorry you're too late though. They are all here you see.' Draco retorted just as sharply.

Behind Harry, Kingsley tutted loudly. George put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

'But now we've cornered you, Malfoy, escaped or not.' Harry made a mental note to Draco, _next second._ Then without waiting for his reply, Harry acted.

'_Stupefy! _' he roared, pointing his wand at Malfoy, who, with a lazy flick of his wand, rejected the spell.

'Too bad, Potter, but you attacked first.'

In that split second everything was frozen, then things got blown up and became utter chaos. Death Eaters and Order members were all dueling, waving their wands desperate to injure-or worse, to kill-their opponents.

'Just get lost, Selwyn!' George yelled, shooting a Disarming Charm at Selwyn, who was planning on leaving this battle and didn't noticed as the spell came flying towards him. It hit him in the back in full force, his wand flying out of his hand into George's outstretched one and he himself went smashing into a nearby wall, unconscious.

Kingsley was dueling Yaxley and Ginny and Luna were again facing Bellatrix. Time in Azkaban obviously weakened her as she was leveled with the two younger witches. But she could still taunt.

'Ooooh little Ginny Weasley and Loony Lovegood. What will happen if I kill you, my charming young ladies?' she laughed, her voice shrilly.

'You–will–_never_!' Ginny half-screamed, trying her best to throw her curses at her.

'I love that hot temper.' Bellatrix definitely didn't catch the deadly tone in Ginny's words, 'it reminds me of–' she paused, '–my dear cousin Sirius.' Bellatrix let out a haughty laugh and missed Ginny's spell as it collided with her chest.

And the spell hurt.

'So–be–it.' Ginny hissed, intensifying the spell.

Bellatrix's scream echoed across the sea. Even Draco was momentarily distracted. He allowed a small smirk around his lips.

'Oi!'

He turned away from Bellatrix at the voice that he was only too familiar with, and found, to his immense surprise, none other than Hermione Granger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** Blown-up Cover

**A/N: Yay finals are over today:D so I finally have time for this one. Just enjoy, aaaaaaaaaaand review!**

**Warning: Fluffy moments of Dramione:) and certain killing involved.**

* * *

You can imagine Draco's great shock and hurt when Hermione threw a curse at him, which missed him by an inch or two. He had imagined their reunion, and this was definitely not what he had expected.

'What the fuck Granger?!' Draco dodged as another angry curse came flying towards him.

'You–complete–ARSE–Draco–MALFOY!' Hermione all but shrieked, and sent a Stunning Spell at him, 'what–have–you–DONE?'

'Hermione–' Harry was trying to maintain his grip on her, only to found out that, thanks to her therapy, her strength had come back to her whole and complete.

'Let me go Harry,' she hissed menacingly, 'that bastard actually set them lose. And there was this one second that I thought maybe Draco Malfoy has finally come to his senses and decides to leave the dark side. My Holy Mother I actually thought that!' her untamed hair was messier and a few had fallen into her eyes, which were fighting back tears that were threatening to fall. 'And see what he's got us into?! ANOTHER WAR!'

'Hermione calm down let him–'

But this time Harry was cut off by Draco. His eyes were a dark shade of silver and were covered with hurt he was trying so desperately to hide.

'So that's who I am to you Granger?'

His voice was hoarse and sad it made Hermione looked up. The anger in his features was gone, replaced by sheer hurt. He was hurt, and she hurt him, and she didn't mean to.

'Malfoy I–'

For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger was rendered speechless.

'This is what you think of me, huh?' Draco took a step forward, and gave a small smile when he realized that Hermione didn't took a step back. 'Yeah. Malfoys are born to be hated, this is what I've heard since I was a kid. Mother always told me that everything came at a price, and being a Malfoy is the same. With the Malfoy name we gain fame without really trying, and possess a mountain of fortune without really working. But what about the price? You have absolutely no idea how big the price was, and still is. Potter lost his parents because of the Dark Lord, but did it ever occur to you that I lost mine as well? Mother was tortured numerous times and Father, he never really has been a father to me, just a power-hungry moron. So I don't really have the luck to enjoy a parent's love. Then things got worse when I was made one of them.' He drew a deep breath and looked at the girl he had had a crush on for a while and saw tears were silently drifting down her cheeks. He took another step forward towards her, closing the distance between them and carefully lifting his hand to wipe the tears away with his thumb. Hermione didn't flinch away from the contact.

'He never knew.' He whispered.

'Knew what?' She whispered back.

'Knew that I've grown to be more powerful than he ever was.'

'But Draco..'

'I was smart. I was gifted. I was good enough for him to pick me, as his right-hand man, his guard, and his second-in-command.' He said, his eyes closed, his face clear of all emotions.

'He taught me everything he knew, his dangerous dark magic. He appointed me his heir, his successor. After he died, I should carry on his...ambitions. But he failed to notice one thing. The one thing that was more crucial than anything else.'

Hermione looked at him questioningly.

'I switched sides. Right after Dumbledore's death. He never knew, because my Occlumency was taught personally by him, and I grew to be strong with protecting my thoughts. Foolish as Voldemort, he never suspected me, and still regarded me as his most faithful servant until he died.'

'God..'

'Are you afraid of me now Granger?' He smiled wearily at her, brushing the stray lock of hair back behind her ear.

'I...'

She was beyond word. Draco was dangerously close now, his warm breath tickling on her face. Her sanity was screaming for her to leave, but she didn't want to. She never told anyone, but during all the 'accidental meetings' which she was so sure Draco arranged them on purpose, she had slowly developed feelings for a certain blond-haired Slytherin. She would never say it out loud, but at least she could think about it, think about the feeling whenever she was near him. It said _safe_.

'Don't be. Please.' He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers, and wrapped her waist in his strong arms.

Merlin did he just say 'please' ?

Hermione's breath came in shallow and fast. She could feel her cheeks burning.

'I love you Granger. Welcome back from France.'

And then he was kissing her. Tentatively at first. Then Hermione decided to give in to her feelings. She didn't know when the feeling occured, but she could feel it now, new but strong. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck to deepened the kiss. Draco grinned, placed one hand behind her neck and kissed the tip of her nose.

Hermione sighed. She couldn't betray her heart because she knew that deep inside, she loved him too. So all she could do now was to hugged the man in front of her tightly.

'I'm not scared of you, Draco.' She sighed.

'Do you love me, then?' His unashamed grin earned himself a punch on the arm.

'I do if you do.'

A huge sense of deja-vu washed over Draco. 'You've said something along that line before, haven't you?'

'Yep, but that was more like a sneer than civilized conversation.' Hermione laughed.

'I do love you, you annoying, insufferable, beautiful know-it-all.' Draco whispered.

'And I love you, you arrogant, handsome bastard.'

'Ouch, Hermione, it hurts.'

'Which bit? That bit saying that you're handsome? Oops sorry I didn't mean to wound you ego, I'll take back that word.' Hermione smirked.

_Nasty. I'm rubbing off on her._

'No way, don't you dare, Granger.' He playfully growled. And without giving her a chance to say anything, he leaned down to kiss her once more.

Harry was so shock and amused at the same time he couldn't quite find his voice. But he need not say anything. The couple were in their own little world blissfully, immune to everything else.

That didn't last longer than 30 seconds as Draco suddenly broke off and hastily shifted their bodies. And not a second too soon.

A flash of green light hit the spot where Draco and Hermione were just seconds before.

'You filthy traitor!'

Another green light, and this pushed Draco to the limit. He wiped his hand through the air and the Death Eater who sent the Killing Curse went flying backwards, knocking down a few battling others and crashing head-first onto the hard ground.

'You dare challenge my abilities, Avery?' He partly hissed, and Hermione could sense the danger in his voice. 'What makes you think that?'

'You're supposed to be the new Dark Lord, not a lovesick puppy!' Avery scrambled to his feet, head bleeding, but still had the guts to talk back.

Bellatrix stared in horror. Disappointed though she was when she knew of the fact that Draco was who the Dark Lord chose, she still knew the rules of being a Death Eaters, and still followed them well. No one in his right mind would talk to their master like that. The consequences were dreadful to pay. And the Dark Lord always made sure they pay dearly.

And so did Draco.

'You will regret that Avery. _Crucio_!'

His eyes were bloodshot while Avery writhed on the ground. A sign that said Draco Malfoy was ready to kill.

Hermione tugged at Draco's sleeves timidly, 'please Draco, don't.'

'What? Just let him get away like this? You're too kind for them to deserve, Granger.' Draco smirked, twisting his wand a little to intensify the Cruciatus Curse. Avery screamed in agony and despair. Others were watching, either patrified or didn't want to move.

'He's in pain–'

'So? What about you Granger? You'd rather die under that flash of green light than watch me torture him, hmm?'

Hermione didn't respond.

'Don't look, Hermione, close your eyes.' He softly whispered, only for her to hear.

She obeyed without second thoughts. And he wrapped one arm around her middle and buried her face in his chest.

The terrible scream pierced through Hermione like a knife. Then not a second later, it stopped abruptly, like the air had frozen into solid.

Nobody moved. Nobody breathed.

They say the air freeze under tension, and clever wizards could see a death before it happened. Time seemed to glued to that very minute when Avery had stopped screaming at the top of his lungs and the air felt unnaturally heavy. That was when Hermione had noticed something.

'You killed him?' she whispered, clutching Draco's sleeves like a timid child afraid of being hurt.

A curt nod. 'Yes.'

Hermione breathed out, 'good.'

He looked down at her, amused. Hermione Granger was the kindest person he ever knew, if anything, she should be scolding him for taking a life away that easily. But she remained silent, no yelling.

'Hermione?' no respond, so he tried again, 'Granger?'

'Are there more?' she let out a tiny sob. Merlin was she good at hiding her emotions, even he didn't notice her breakdown.

'I'm sorry,' he rubbed her back soothingly, 'but yes.'

She merely nodded.

'Hermione?' he lifted her chin with his index finger, 'it's going to be alright love. Everything. But now I have some things to do. Do you think you can hold yourself in one piece in, like, ten minutes?'

At this, her eyes twinkled a little and a small smirk formed around her lips, 'course I can Malfoy. In case you haven't notice, I'm cured.'

* * *

**A/N: so it's finally got to another dramione moment. Now I'm gonna get punched pretty hard for speeding things up:) well blame the story for flowing onward like this haha! Fine it's my making but when I'm writting this I sort of spell down whatever comes to my mind and choose to let it flow on its own accord. I can sense an ending now too, but I dunno, maybe it'll just go on? Just let it be :) I can live with that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Explanation and Solutions**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. It's been over a month already. Oh my gosh I feel really bad I'm sooooooo sorry. I went to America during this time and I really didn't have either time or equipment to update. And the three projects my teachers assigned me to do were real nasty. I spent two days fixing my eyes to the computer just to finish them first thing I came back. The projects were full of pictures and it was really annoying, repeating the same procedures just to get them done.**

**And recently I discovered several songs that are simply so great. Have you guys ever listened to Drunk on Love by The Wanted? Or Only Love that was the background music in The Vampire Diaries? Or Just the Girl by The Click Five? Or Last Beautiful Girl by Matchbox Twenty? Or Eternal Flame by Tiffany Giardina? These are by far my favourites. Go give them a listen!**

**I hate to break this but I'm so disappointed. Recently there's no review whatsoever. So upset. Guys just review and tell me what you think. Even if it's just an emoticon. You can tell me what you like and dislike about this story and give me some advice on how to improve it. Please just REVIEW! I'm waitin' :) **

**Ah guess I've talked too much. Oops sorry. **

* * *

Draco let go of her and left. He still had business to deal with. Looking around he found Blaise fighting with a Death Eater. Draco shot a clean Killing Curse at him and dragged Blaise away, apparating to a cottage near the edge of the sea on the other side.

'What?' Blaise started, clearly annoyed at the sudden Apparition.

'You stole my line.' Draco glared back, 'what the hell were you thinking, telling Granger all of that in that letter of yours, hmm?'

A flash of horror flickered through Blaise's eyes, then it was gone, replaced by defiance and determination.

'What's wrong with telling her? If I haven't, you probably wouldn't get what you've wanted for ages, now would you? And here you are, scolding me for letting her know? _That's _appreciative, Draco!' He rolled his eyes.

Draco sighed. He was right. If it wasn't for Blaise, Hermione would still be mad at him, no doubt. He should be glad that Blaise told her all of that.

'Sorry, mate.' He mumbled.

Blaise punched him hard on the shoulder, 'be nice to her okay? Don't be such a jerk any more.'

'Yeah.'

Silence ticked by.

'This isn't the only reason you took me here.' Blaise said, more like a statement than a question.

'No. Actually I need you to help me with something.'

Draco stopped short. He had no idea how to break this to Blaise, nor did he know what his reactions would be.

Blaise sensed the silence worries.

'What?'

'Help me destroy the Dark Mark.' Draco said, holding out his left arm. Luckily he broke the connection with Potter's mind before he came here. He didn't want Hermione to fret or anything.

_Hermione_. Sigh.

Blaise stared. 'Wait-what?!' he shouted incredulously. 'You know this move can kill you, right? Even though you have the Dark Lord's powers in you, you still won't be able to fight it.'

'I know, mate.' Draco sighed, exasperated. 'But only I can end all of this.'

Blaise raised one eyebrow questioningly.

'I'm the Heir, right?' Draco frowned at the Mark, 'so the Mark on my arm links with all the other Marks. Destroying mine can finish off all the others.'

'But then you will die!' Blaise yelled angrily, 'do you really have to choose this moment to be selfless?'

Draco looked down at his shoes, then looked up, his face sober, 'this isn't selfless, Blaise, it's the consequence. I brought them here. Now I have to kill all of them. This is the only way out.'

He turned towards the door, 'if you don't wanna help, I'll just go find someone else and Imperius them to do so.'

Blaise gaped in shock.

He knew he should never question Draco about anything he wanted to do. He always did things with a certain purpose.

'Man are you sure about this?' Nonetheless, he felt he should ask. He stopped Draco at the door, 'I mean, have you thought this through?'

'Of course I have,' snapped Draco, his voice coming out harsher than he expected, 'I'm not a Gryffindor alright? I'm not brave; I'm a coward, and I certainly don't plan on killing myself out of necessity.'

'Did you ever think of Hermione when you search for this? How she'll deal with this, if you're dead?'

'We've only been together for, like, an hour.' He sighed, 'she'll live.'

'You arse, Malfoy. Are you blind? Anyone with eyes can see that the bond between the two of you is stronger than anything made in an hour,' Blaise hissed, his voice murderous, 'and not just five minutes ago I told you to not be a jerk and you promised, but now you're going back on your words?'

'There's still a chance that I'll live.' Draco whispered. 'But how small that chance is.' He sighed mentally.

'Then you'd better get your butt back here after I destroy your Mark or else I'll kill you.' Blaise spat. He reached into his pocket and withdrew his wand. 'Give me the damn incantation.'

Draco muttered a spell so long and complicated it took Blaise around four times to finally got the hang of it, even with his brilliancy at Charms.

Pointing the tip of his wand at Draco's left forearm, Blaise closed his eyes and took a deep breath before murmuring the incantation.

A silver vine of shimmering light shot out of the end of Blaise's wand, and wrapped itself around Draco's Dark Mark. Seconds later it broke the connection between itself and Blaise's wand tip on its own accord, wrapping itself entirely around Draco's arm.

Sensing the disconnection, Blaise opened his eyes to see Draco slumped onto the ground.

'Draco.' He called, 'Draco!'

But even though he was right in front of him, Draco couldn't hear him.

He was already under.

* * *

Draco woke up into total darkness, his head throbbing like mad and his left forearm was so sore he was surprised he didn't see any bruise there. What shocked him the most was that his arm was white and clean, no Dark Mark on it to taint the whiteness.

'You've been brave, my boy.'

The voice didn't startle him. The speaker did.

'Professor Dumbledore,' he said, gasping and struggling to get to his feet from the floor.

'You've been courageous, selfless, and unreasonably rational. I'm so proud of you.'

Draco felt himself blush, embarrassed. He never expected Dumbledore to say anything like that; he didn't deserve any of the compliments.

'But, Professor, aren't I supposed to be dead?'

'Yes and no.' Dumbledore smiled. 'Sure, using that spell could only mean you have a death wish, but there was something holding you back when you fell unconscious. So you're here.' He winked.

'So, so I'm not dead?'

'I think not. More like you're being trapped between life and death. It depends on you though, whether to go back or not.'

Going back would hurt so much. And Draco wasn't sure of that. He wanted nothing to do with all of this crap anymore. Being the Dark Lord, leading the breakout, releasing all the guilty Death Eaters, second-handedly killing several Aurors. He never wanted these to ever happen. He was just seventeen, and his life was already a piece of shit (A/N. forgive me).

But Hermione. The girl he had a crush on. The girl he loved. The love of his life. Dumbledore never knew, but it was Hermione that held him back then, keeping him sane. She was the reason he was still here, alive, though barely.

'I'll go back.' He said, somehow managed to sound fierce.

'Wait.'

The hiss sent a wave of shock through Draco. He stopped, but didn't turn around to face the speaker.

'If you want to go back, young Malfoy, you have to get through me.'

Draco sneered, finally turning around to face him.

Dumbledore had disappeared. Standing in the spot where Dumbledore was seconds before was Voldermort, with his usual long dark grey cloak. Upon seeing Draco's face his nostrils flared, and he withdrew his wand.

But Draco had his ready in his hand ever since he woke up into this unknown place.

'_Expelliarmus_!'

'_Avada Kedavra_!'

The spell and the curse met each other with a deafening bang. And Voldermort started jeering not seconds later, trying to get to Draco's nerves.

'Do you know that if you didn't make it, I will take your body and go back?'

Draco laughed coldly, 'of course I do, Riddle. You think I would use that incantation without thoroughly researched, do you?' Another cold laugh. 'Stop being so naïve.'

'Don't you dare call me naïve!' Voldermort screamed, 'you are nothing but a stupid, arrogant child. And after I kill you, you will be nothing more than a useless bag of flesh and bones!'

'See, that's why you're so _naïve_.' He stressed the last word, 'you honestly think I'm still the weak boy? Do you _ever_ learn, Riddle?'

Voldermort let out a shriek of frustration. As the connection between them slowly dragged on, he realized that the boy in front of him was indeed stronger than before. Though he would never admit that Draco was stronger than him.

Draco was sneering again. One thing the Dark Lord didn't know was that he was capable of wandless magic, which was the most advanced branch of magic and not even Voldermort himself could muster it. This was why he was so sure he could get out of here. This was why Voldermort would fall to ground.

He released his left hand from his wand, letting only his right hand to be in control of the wand and the spell. Raising his left hand, he waved it in a swift motion in front of him and thought, '_Sectumsempra_!'

An invisible hand sliced through Voldermort's torso, blood gushing out from the long and deep cut starting from his left shoulder all the way to his right thigh. Voldermort toppled over onto the solid ground, breaking the wand connection. Draco used this opportunity to send a Killing Curse flying straight towards him, hitting him fully in the chest.

Clever and paranoid as Voldermort, he didn't even thought of using the Protego Charm to protect him. Draco smirked, and the fog densed.

* * *

**A/N: There ya go! Anyway Draco is going back. What do you think Hermione's reactions will be? Give me some ideas please? Tell me what you think in your comments or PMs :) Oh and, Chapter 5 has added something. Feel free to go back and read again!**

**Thanks:)**

**-Isabelle**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Not Yet**

**A/N: Here I am again! Special shoutouts for DracoLover and neepagummapu and TheEyeOfThePheonix for supporting my story and encouraging me. I love inspiration when it comes by, but recently I'm suffering from writer's block and my mind is always blank when I face the computer. I don't know what to type. But really thanks to your support and your love for this story that I can continue onto this chapter. So here's what you want, another chapter! **

* * *

'Draco!' Blaise continued to yell at his best friend.

Draco stirred, and moments later his eyelids fluttered and opened.

'Oh thank Merlin!' Blaise let out a long sigh and stood up.

Draco looked down at his left forearm. The Dark Mark was indeed gone, but so was the Dark Lord's powers. He was now the ordinary Draco Malfoy again, with his own power and skill, and nothing more.

'Draco?' Blaise looked confusedly at Draco. He wasn't usually this bewildered, and it made Blaise shuddered a little. 'Draco what's wrong?'

'He was never dead.' Draco's voice was barely above a whisper, 'he was living inside of me, just like he did Potter all those years ago.' And he shivered at the thought.

'What?' Blaise choked, 'but, but, he couldn't be.'

Draco gave a small laugh, 'what couldn't he do, Blaise? He was the Dark Lord, after all.'

Just then the door burst open, and to Draco and Blaise's utter surprise, in came Harry and Hermione.

Draco thought for a split second then rounded on Blaise.

'Did you tell them?' He spit through his teeth.

Blaise stared at him in disbelief and hurt, 'I didn't! I was here all the time. Why would you suspect me?'

'Because you did something that let me question about trusting you, Blaise,' he sighed, 'you could've gone to them and told them what I've done just as easily as you told Granger all those things.'

Harry looked at Hermione, confused, but she shook her head, telling him not to ask questions.

'Blaise didn't come to us.' Hermione said, her voice hard, 'it was you who told us.'

'Me?' Draco got to his feet and turned to fully face her.

'Yes you. You didn't break the connection with Harry's mind, and he heard what you were going to do.'

Draco's jaw dropped. He thought he planned all of this. He thought he had broken the connection right after the fight began. Apparently he thought wrong.

'How could you do that?' Hermione's voice was getting louder, 'you knew full well what that might lead to and yet you still did it. Did you ever think of what might happen if you d-died?' She was sobbing now, much to Draco's horror. He didn't have the slightest idea how to deal with crying girls.

Knowing Harry was listening, he silently begged, _help me!_

Harry shrugged, _she's all yours._

Draco glared. Turning back to Hermione, he walked cautiously over to her and wrapped her in a hug. As predicted, she started hitting him in the chest.

'Ow Granger!'

'D-do you have _any _idea how w-worry I am?!' she half shrieked, 'there must have been another way, and y-yet you chose that kind of, that kind of freakish way!'

'Hermione!' Draco held her at arm's length so he couldn't be hit. He had to admit, it hurt like hell, especially when he was still weak from that spell.

'Hermione, I'm sorry, okay? But it really was the only way. Do you honestly think that, if there was another way, I wouldn't have used it? Do you really think that I would leave you that easily? But that was the only way out. Besides, the Death Eaters are all dead, now aren't they?' he tried to reasoned with her.

'Last time I checked, yes, they're all dead.' Harry confirmed.

'See? It was worth it.' Draco pulled Hermione once again into his arms. She sniffed and said nothing.

'C'mon.' Blaise walked to the door, 'we need to get back and clean up the bodies before they begin to stink.'

But he didn't even need to open the door.

'I've already cleaned them up.'

They gasped. Draco slowly turned his head towards the door.

'Lucius.'

'Hello son.'

* * *

**A/N: okay wayyyyyy too short. I did that on purpose because this chapter can prepare me for the next one. Promise next one will be much longer than this because next one will be much exciting yay! Is this a cliffhanger? Ooops*grin***

**-Isabelle**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Draco tried to remain his calm posture, but his whole body is shaking with disbelief. His father was a Death Eater. If all had gone as planned, then his father should be dead by now.

But no. Fate seemed to have played a trick on them.

'What? Unhappy to see me?' Lucius drawled, taking one step closer to Draco. The latter didn't respond, but pushed Hermione behind him, away from Lucius.

'Silly, silly boy,' Lucius chuckled, 'one small move and you already exposed your greatest weakness to me.' He looked at Hermione, 'I wonder what my son sees in you. You're a mudblood, after all.'

'Don't call her that!' Harry, Draco and Blaise shouted in unison.

Lucius chuckled darkly again, 'wonder what will happen if I kill you, Miss Granger.'

'You will never!' Draco spit through his teeth and stepped closer to Hermione.

'Interesting theory,' Lucius licked his lower lip with his tongue and Draco frowned in disgust, 'seeing that my Dark Mark is blacker and more obvious than usual.'

Draco's eyes widened in shock. No way, it couldn't be…

Apparently Blaise, Harry and Hermione were still hidden in the dark, as they all turned towards Draco, expecting him to say something.

Then it hit him. Lucius wasn't dead because it was the Dark Lord's plan all along. The Lucius standing in front of them was just a shell, an empty box, and…_it was Voldemort's another piece of soul living within._

Draco heard Harry gasped, but he had neither time nor energy to pay any attention to him. The wheel in his mind is turning faster and faster, putting everything in one piece.

So technically his father _was _dead. But Voldemort did something to keep the shell alive, and to get inside him.

'What did you do to my father?' Draco asked, though he guessed he already knew the answer.

'Took you this long to catch up, huh?' Lucius-Voldemort sneered, 'and do you honestly believe I will tell you that?'

'Why do you care?' Draco said coldly, 'to you, we are already dying, so what's the difference?'

Lucius-Voldemort contemplated that for a brief second, then burst into speech.

'A year ago I planted a self-invented spell in your father's body. He had no idea what it really was because I told him that with that spell he couldn't be killed. But that was a lie. I planted that spell in Lucius because I knew, even then, that one day you will turn against me, and eventually kill the part of me that was in you during the hallucination. That spell is to avenge myself, seeing that no one can kill your father now, except you.' Lucius-Voldemort laughed coldly, which was strange to Draco, seeing his father laugh like this and talk about himself in the utmost careless tone.

'I don't believe it.' Blaise said, pointing his wand at Lucius-Voldemort, whose eyes narrowed.

'Go ahead and try it, then, you stupid boy. Don't say I didn't warn you when the spell backfires on you.'

Blaise opened his mouth to name the curse, but Draco yelled 'stop!' at him.

'What?' he looked annoyed.

'Don't.' Draco whispered, 'the spell is automatically avertable. If you kill him, the spell will latch onto you.'

'But the same can happen to you!'

'No it won't. I'm unaffected by the spell because I'm Lucius's son. That spell was created for him as well as for me. The Dark Lord always has a backup plan, a Plan B, to keep himself alive. And this is what he planned all those years ago. I have to kill him.'

'Great explanation, my boy,' Draco winced at the endearment. It came from his own father's mouth, but with the tone only Voldemort would use.

'Now you may as well be quick. Because when I strike, you and your friends won't have much chance of survival.'

Having been through all of that himself, Draco immediately understood what that meant.

The man standing in front of him held the powers of two people.

_Holy crap._

Draco didn't have time to think. He whipped out his wand and pointed his wand at the devil in front of him, yelling, '_Avada Kedavra!'_

But his wasn't the only voice in the room.

As Voldemort's cold laugh faded, Draco realized with horror that Hermione had dropped to the ground.

'Hermione!' the three boys called, crouching down beside her. She grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed. Her hand was freezing cold.

'Draco,' she said, her voice barely above a whisper; she was so weak, 'Draco, kill me.'

'NO!' he cried, a lone tear crept down his cheek. He hadn't shed a tear since the age of five, and this feeling was foreign to him. But seeing Hermione lying on the ground in front of him broke him.

'You have to! He's taking over my mind and my body.' Even when she was nearing death, she still managed to sound bossy. 'Trust me Draco. Kill me.'

'Why did you do that?' he choked out, his throat tight.

She smiled faintly, 'when time comes,' she breathed, 'you'll know.'

Draco's hand tightened around his wand. He couldn't do it. It was Hermione. How could he possibly send a Killing Curse flying her way?

He looked into her eyes, but that warm chocolate-brown colour was clouded by a shade of crimson.

Tears clouded his vision. He released his hand from Hermione's grasp, and stoop up. Painstakingly, he pointed his wand at her, and closed his eyes.

'_Avada Kedavra.'_

* * *

**A/N:*gasp***


End file.
